


Regret

by NightOwl050403



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl050403/pseuds/NightOwl050403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't bring herself to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

She wasn't sure exactly how it started. Heated fights turned to snogging in dark corridors and shagging in covert nooks every chance they got. She brushed it off as a one time thing, then a reoccurring mistake, then a way to cope with the stress of the war and Harry, Hermione, and Ron being gone, but then it continued after, she stopped trying to rationalize it at all.

They kept up the facade in the light and in front of people. For the most part people bought it. But she caught the concealed looks Hermione shot at her and the way confusion flitted across her families' faces at every strained excuse. 

She would try to break it off, or he would. Yet, someway or another they always ended up in bed together the next morning.

After a while they stopped trying, aware what the result would be.

Some part of her knew it was wrong. She would try and convince herself. Always a different reason; 'He's a Slytherin', 'He spent his school days tormenting muggle-borns and half-bloods', 'He was on Voldemort's side'.

But for every point she had a counter argument and she never quite managed to convince herself.

She deflected Harry every time he pursued her. Trying not to see the hurt in his eyes.

Endured Ron's long rants that her and Harry were 'Meant to be, Ginny!'.

And squirmed her way through Hermione's interrogation and calculating gaze.

And yet, laying in bed beside him listening to him snoring softly, she couldn't bring herself to regret anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to point out any grammer/spelling mistakes and give constructive criticism, the mistakes will be edited and any advice will be takin into consideration when writing future fics.


End file.
